dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Lana Lang
Lana Lang was a childhood friend and the high school sweetheart of Clark Kent; eventually she became a world renown fashion designer. History Lana Lang was one of the oldest friends Superman had. Unlike most of the people in his life (Lois, Jimmy, Lex, etc), Lana was with Clark from the beginning: She saw his transformation from country boy to superhero happen first hand. She was the first person Clark went to when his latent powers began to surface. She saw first hand his X-Ray vision, and witnessed his acute hearing. As Clark dashed (to use a relative term) to the scene of an accident, Lana saw not only his super speed, but his strength and invulnerability. However, in Lana's eyes, something more existed than just friendship. An attractive girl, she was always able to garner the attention of any man she was interested in, except Clark Kent. He had always considered her a good friend, and though the two did date for a time, the relationship didn't last. While she vocally expressed her continued level of interest in Clark, the two never permanently clicked; regardless, they remained close throughout high school. Lana went on to become a fashion designer, and achieved international fame. Her celebrity status, combined with her indisputable physical beauty, caught the attention of Lex Luthor, who, in classic Luthor fashion, sought out and began a relationship with her immediately. Unlike many of his dealings, their relationship was genuine; Luthor actually expressed gratitude to Superman when he saved Lana from an attempted murder. However, like any other relationship, things change. Lana learned of Luthor's less-than-admirable qualities, and began informing Superman of his behind the scenes activities. Unbeknownst to Lana, Mercy Graves had been observing her for some time, and informed Luthor of the relationship Lana and Superman appeared to share. Though he initially doubted Mercy's findings, his opinion changed as he saw Lana kiss Superman after revealing her feelings for him. Ever quick to anger, Luthor quickly arranged for Lana to be assassinated. Lana, thinking she was again aiding Superman, fell victim to Luthor's ploy and had sent Superman to Central City to stop another arms deal. Alone and trapped within a lead refinery, Lana was drawing her final curtain. Fortunately, Superman intervened. Never having left for Central City, he instead trailed Lana and aided her escape (twice, incidentally). Lana left for a show Paris. She briefly returned to Metropolis to help Superman cover up the murder of Clark Kent. Lois Lane, shocked to find Clark alive, was equally angry at the relationship the two seemed to share. Lana returned to Metropolis once more for another fashion show, with her star model Darci Mason headlining the lineup, though things complicated themselves when Darci was revealed to be not only a robot, but a creation of the Toyman. Lana attended Superman's funeral after his presumed death at the hands of the Toyman. She sat with the Kent family. Appearances Superman: The Animated Series * "Last Son of Krypton, Part II" (Teenager) * "My Girl" * "The Late Mr. Kent" * "New Kids in Town" (Teenager) * "Obsession" Justice League * "Hereafter" Footnotes Category:People